1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
A wired computer mouse is used to position a pointer on a screen of a graphical user interface (GUI). The computer mouse usually includes a housing, which is connected to a computer by a cable, when the mouse is moved over a surface such as a mouse pad a pointer moves on a screen. In order to move the mouse, the cable must have some slack near the housing. Otherwise, the user cannot freely move the mouse relative to the surface on which it is resting. However, the cable often tends to fall over the back of a desk or through a hole in a desk surface, eliminating the slack.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer mouse to overcome the described shortcoming.